


Last "Iwa-chan"

by Evee_chan



Series: Double Iwaoi week 2k15 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vague Gore, matsukawa makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan"s spill from his lips, as if the words alone could bring him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last "Iwa-chan"

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi double week day 6: Last Times (saying Iwa-chan)

**Crack.**

               

Everything is weightless, floating, blurred and all of Oikawa’s innards seem to be drifting upwards.

               

_Huh. Iwa-chan looks so far away…_

He opens his mouth, tries to form words, and yet nothing comes out. It was as if Oikawa’s heart got stuck in his throat, blocking any sound from escaping.

               

_I love you, Hajime._

               

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion as he reaches out for the Iwaizumi’s back while he stands talking animatedly to Mattsun. By some stroke of luck, Matsukawa had cried out, pointing behind Iwaizumi. He lunges, arm outstretched, to Oikawa’s receding form.

               

“Oikawa!”

               

Their fingers brush, then solid fingers grasp his wrist.

               

I’m not letting you die. No matter what. You’ve still got to make us the number one team, remember?”

               

Another crack. Pebbles rain down on Oikawa’s face, blurring his already blurry vision. There’s a sudden jolt and Iwaizumi slides down another few inches, a few precious inches that could spell their doom.

               

Tears prickle Oikawa’s eyes. “Iwa-chan… let go. I can’t have both of us dying here. You have to become the greatest ace in Japan. For both of us.”

               

Instead, Iwaizumi’s grip tightens even more. “No way you ass. You’re not dying. Not on my watch.”

               

Another moment of weightlessness and everything seems all the more off kilter. Strong, warm arms wind around his shoulders and for a moment, he feels safe. Oikawa’s brain is muddled as they plummet down towards the ground below, snugly in the arms of his ace while hoping against all odds that this is a dream.

               

It’s just a nightmare. They’re still in their cabin for their training camp. Iwa-chan is safe and happy.

 

***

               

Silence.

               

The sky swims in and out of focus even as Oikawa tries to move his lead-like limbs.

               

_Am I… alive?_

               

“…”

               

He sits up, sharp pain stabbing him in the skull and vision sparkling. Balancing himself with a hand, he feels something warm and sticky.

               

“Iwa… chan?”

               

Iwaizumi lays sprawled out before him, an arm bent at an odd angle. His face is barely recognizable, covered in blood. There’s more blood pooling beneath him, splattered across the rocky earth. Some pale, unidentifiable substance is littered among the blood and Oikawa blanches. A wave of nausea rolls over him and he heaves, nothing but bitter bile coating his throat. Burning tears streak down his face, clinging to his lashes and dropping one by one onto Iwaizumi’s bloodstained cheek. Tendrils of panic begin to strangle his lungs as he gasps like he’s drowning.

               

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan… Iwa… chan…”

               

His vision begins to dim and

_I can’t breathegodIcan’tbreatheandIwa-chan’sdyingit’sallmyfaul t_

Faint cries of _Hajime_ and _Tooru_ ring in his ears as the world begins to spin and fade into nothingness.

               

_It’s all my fault._

 

***

               

It’s not the same anymore. There’s nobody that can fill the gaping void that lurks around every corner. There’s nobody to spike the ball that he sets _just so_ , just for Iwaizumi. Even now, months later Oikawa still finds himself spinning around, words on the tip of his tongue ready to taunt his _Iwa-chan._ No more ‘Asskawa’, no more late night alien movie marathons. Nobody to tell him to ‘stop calling them Iwa-chan.’

               

Volleyball hurts. The ball, the court, it had been Iwa-chan’s and his. It’s too much so he stops. Turns his back to volleyball, to his and Iwaizumi’s childhood dream of becoming Japan’s best. Becoming Japan’s best or even beating Ushijima, it doesn’t make his blood burn anymore. It has no meaning if Iwaizumi isn’t by his side.

               

Nothing has meaning without Iwaizumi.


End file.
